Starlight
by Shadowyheart
Summary: Shadowpaw and Tigerpaw are loyal BrushClan cats. That is, until a rogue enters their camp one night. Tensions raise and loyalties are tested as the rogue moves in. A fanfiction about a fanclan inspired by Erin Hunter's Warrior cats.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Stars glittered coldly down on the green forest below. A lone gray and black she-cat padded through the undergrowth heading towards a path of scarlet grass.

A tree rose up in front of her and she froze in horror. The tree was dripping sticky red liquid onto her fur, BLOOD! She screeched inwardly.

Struggling to flee her head snapped down. The bleeding tree's roots had risen from the ground and were wrapping themselves around her paws. She opened her mouth in a silent wail as large black tom padded forward.

The she-cat paused in her struggles for spilt second as he came closer. She soon noticed his eyes were also the eerie scarlet color and she began to feel sick.

His eyes flicked to take in everything as if this was normal. Her heart rate quickened as his red eyes looked into her pool blue ones. Fire and ice... She thought. An odd sensation rose from her fur as he stared at her unblinking.

"Friendship will be lost as blood drowns the pools covered in shadows." Her head reeled at the prophecy this Starclan forsaken cat was meowing. She yowled in fear while he stood calmly watching her as a wave of blood engulfed them...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shadowpaw woke suddenly to the sound of her mentor's deep meow. "Shadowpaw!" he called. Blinking sleep from her pool blue eyes Shadowpaw quickly flicked her tongue over her ruffled gray and black pelt. She called, "Coming Sunclaw!"

Shadowpaw emerged from the apprentice den to see her mentor's thick white pelt fluffed up and his sunny yellow eyes glittering with excitement. "It's time for you and Tigerpaw to become warriors!" Shadowpaw bounced with excitement leaving her mentor to pelt over and tell Tigerpaw the news.

The tom was washing his white orange striped pelt in the star light. As she approached his frost blue eyes flicked up at her, "Hi," he mewed between licks. Reedheart his mentor was padding up her black pelt and amber eyes gleaming. With an unspoken agreement the two she-cats meowed, "You're going to be a warrior!"

Shadowpaw hopped around Tigerpaw in excitement. His amused gaze reminded her that they were just friends. She knew he loved the beautiful silver she-cat Riverpaw. Her eyes were blue- like a misty river. Rosestar their leader was jumping up on the high branch calling the clan to gather. Her white and pink pelt glowed reflecting the look in her amber eyes.

Stepping forward she looked at the two apprentices and meowed the ancient words passed down through generations. "I, Rosestar, leader of Brushclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices for they have trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Rosestar paused, "Tigerpaw, Shadowpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" The two cats spoke together, "I do."

"Then from this moment forward you shall be known as Tigerfrost. Starclan honors your cleverness and courage. We welcome you as a full warrior of Brushclan." She rested her head on Tigerfrost as he stooped to respectfully lick her shoulder.

"And also from this moment forward you shall be known as Shadowpool. Starclan honors your kindness and loyalty when descisions are tough. We welcome you as a full warrior of Brushclan." Repeating the shoulder lick Shadowpool stepped back. The clan shouted their names.

"Tigerfrost! Shadowpool! Tigerfrost! Shadowpool!"

As Shadowpool lay down with a last wistful look from Riverpaw as she turned into the apprentice den. _Finally,_ Shadowpool thought. _When will Tigerfrost tell her that he likes her not me?_ As Shadowpool's thoughts wandered a wave of blackness over took her.

~~~

_She was in a starry green forest and a great oak tree loomed in front of her dripping with blood. A wail rose from her throat. She hadn't seen this dream since she was a kit! The same strange black tom with scarlet eyes padded up to her. He somehow looked different now... He was growing just as she... Her heart rate quickened as always when she thought of him. His deep meow sent her into a spinning haze. "Friendship will be lost as blood drowns the pools covered in shadows."_

~~~

Shadowpool woke hoping no one saw her sleeping. She looked guiltily towards Tigerfrost but sighed for he was watching the entrance. She got lucky this time but, how long until this prophecy destroyed her? Was it for her? 


End file.
